1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tracking solar collector installation comprising a mast and a solar collector plate carried by the mast.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Solar collector installations are known which comprise a solar collector plate and tracking means for imparting horizontal and, if desired, vertical sun tracking movements to the plate. The tracking means comprise electric motors for moving the plate. The electric motors are controlled by light sensors so that the plate is always adjusted to exactly face the sun.
Solar collectors which are thus caused to track the sun generate 40 to 45% more energy than fixed solar collectors, e.g., collectors mounted on southern roof surfaces.
But such electric tracking means are easily deranged and are expensive and consume part of the recovered energy for the tracking operation.